Romania
by PirateEnvy
Summary: This story is about how Prussia meets Romania but what Prussia doesn't know is that Romania has a little trick up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

I have never felt less than Awesome until I saw him. The first time I saw him he was sitting across from the Awesome me in the conference room. His strawberry blonde hair and his reddish eyes had set a fire inside the Awesome me. I had never felt this before so I didn't really know how to react. I just smiled my Awesome smile and walked out of the conference room. As I walked down the hallway, towards the big doors, the fire grew stronger and I ended up rushing towards the big doors. When I opened the the doors I could feel the sun on my face and I looked up to see that the sky was a bright blue speckled with little white clouds here and there. I smelled a scent of huckleberry being carried through the air and I walked along the sidewalk until I found a bench and sat down on it. I looked around and noticed that the bench was set underneath a beautiful tree surrounded by some bushes. I sat there until the burning in my chest subsided. When the burning did go away the sun was gone and the moon had shown its face so I got up and headed towards my bruder's house. As I was walking I saw a figure in the night. I couldn't make out who or what it was until the figure looked up and I saw glowing red eyes. At that moment my Awesome heart skipped an Awesome beat and I hid into the nearest bush. I could hear his footsteps grow closer and closer which made my heart pound through my Awesome chest. As I could here his footsteps approach me I panicked and pushed against the bush so hard that a branch behind the Awesome me was jabbing me in the back.

"Do you need any help?" A soft and kind voice came from above me. I looked up to see the same guy with the piercing red eyes and stunningly pale skin that I had seen in the conference room.

"Do you need any help?" he asked once again.

"The Awesome me doesn't need any help at all!" I answered as I got out of the bush. The bush had torn my shirt and scraped my back which probably explained the painful chill that I had felt.

"Are you okay?" he said with his kind voice again.

"Ja I'm fine!" I exclaimed making him jump quite a bit. He held out his shaking, pale hand and said softly, "I'm Romania" he smiled a little revealing a gleam of white shining through his pale lips. I shook his hand and said, "Hi I'm Prussia!" After we exchanged names and chatted for a little, I invited him to a Halloween party that Antonio was hosting.

"I don't know if I will be able to make it but I'll try." Romania said softly.

"Not a problem don't worry about it!" I exclaimed still nervous. When we were done talking we both said our goodbyes and headed to our own destinations. I walked towards my bruder's house and noticed that it was completely dark out. The moon was in the center of the sky and the stars were scattered all throughout the blackish purple screen of night. When I arrived at my bruder's house I decided to sneak in through the back door of the house. I snuck through the house to the room where my bruder was sitting and reading a book. I tiptoed right behind him and inhaled as much air as quietly and quickly as I could and shouted. Ludwig jumped out of his chair and hit me on the head with the book he had been reading. Ludwig scolded me for scaring him and went on to lecture me on scaring people. As Ludwig was lecturing me I started to think about Romania's kind voice. As I kept thinking about Romania the burning slowly made its way back into my Awesome chest. I still didn't know how to deal with it so while Ludwig was finishing up his lecture I rolled my eyes as if I were listening and walked to the room my bruder kept for me. When I was out of Ludwig's sight I rushed down the hallway to my room and sat on the bed clenching my Awesome chest. 'could this be heartburn?' I thought to myself as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and searched my symptoms. The blank white screen taunted me as the internet was searching for results. There wasn't any results and I just stared at my phone while I layed back on my bed. My back still in pain from the bush scraping my back. I stared at the ceiling until the burning went away. 'What could the Awesome me be feeling?' I thought as I put my phone up and dozed off. My eyelids were heavy with sleep and I slowly closed my eyes. Later that night I heard my bedroom door open. I didn't react because I didn't want to be bothered so I faked being asleep. It was Ludwig, he was standing in the doorway for a little bit then he made his way toward the bed and covered me up with a blanket and apologized for hitting me with the book. Before he left the room he kissed my head and whispered, "Guten nacht." When he closed the door and I heard his footsteps slowly make their way away from the door I quietly uttered, "Guten nacht, bruder." and went back to sleep.

I woke the next morning to the scent of waffles and I rose out of my bed like a zombie and slowly made my way to the kitchen to find that Ludwig and Bella were making waffles together.

"Huten morgen." Bella said in her high-pitched, hyper voice she has.

"Mmmgutenmorgen" I said slowly and still full of sleep. I sat at the table waiting for the waffles to be done. The scent teased me alone. When the waffles were done Bella asked me if I wanted fruit and syrup or powdered sugar and chocolate.

"Fruit and syrup!" I answered Awesomely as the sleep was completely wiped away with the scent of berries. When Bella set the plate in front of me I saw that she had put raspberries, strawberries, and blueberries on the waffle with peach slices on the side. Every little indention in the waffle was filled with a light colored syrup. I got some silverware and cut into the beautiful waffle. It was the perfect mix of berry and syrup I have ever eaten. The fluffyness of the waffle mixed with the crunch and snap of the berries.

"Danke!" I said stuffing my Awesome face with the waffley goodness. When I had finished the waffle I cleaned up my Awesome mess and went to take a shower. I got dressed to go to Antonio's house to help him set up for the Halloween party. Once I finished getting ready I headed toward Antonio's house. He didn't live too far away so I just walked to his house with my Awesome smile on my Awesome face. As soon as I had arrived I rang the doorbell and Antonio answered. He invited me inside and handed me some streamers. I started to put the black and orange streamers until the doorbell rang and I dropped everything and Awesomely opened the door to see that Francis was waiting at the door. He had brought some goodies and some wine coolers for the party. After Francis set everything in the kitchen he and Antonio set up some long tables for the snacks and drinks while I cleaned up the mess I made with the streamers. When they finished setting the tables up Francis started to hang up little pumpkin stars while Antonio started putting up ghosts. They were pinkish ghosts though so Francis and I looked at each other with confusion. I finally decided to break the silence by asking "Why are the ghost pink?"

"Because they aren't just any ghost they are tomato ghosts!" Antonio answered with a cheerful look on his face.

"Of course they are." Francis said as he finished putting his last pumpkin star up and walked to the kitchen.

"Why are you going to the kitchen?" I asked curiously.

"Making more food for the party." he answered while washing his hands. As Antonio and I finished up we heard the doorbell ring. Antonio went to answer the door. I was Lovino, his dark almond curl was crinkled. The little Italian stormed across the living room, looked toward Antonio and yelled, "WHERE ARE ALL THE DAMN TOMATOES, YOU JACKASS!" who knew such a small Italian had such a big voice. Antonio just casually went to the kitchen and grabbed a juicy tomato then handed it to the pouting Italian.

"thanks dumbass" Lovino said under his breath as he took the first bite out of his tomato. Antonio pat Lovino on his head and the curl seemed to smooth out a little. While Lovino sat and ate his tomato Francis, Antonio and I finished setting up the party. The doorbell rang while we were finishing setting the tables.

"Lovi will you get that, please?" Antonio asked while he set some punches down.

"Nope." Lovino said with a small smirk.

"I'll get it." I said while walking toward the door hoping it would be Romania.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door to see Ludwig, Elizaveta, and Roderich who looked very unhappy.

"Wilkommen!" I said with a little smile trying to hide my dissapointment. I understood that these were only the first guests I still wanted to see Romania at the door. As they entered Antonio had started the music and the strobe lights. Francis filled the fog machine and waited for the machine to warm up before the fog could pour out of it. I saw Antonio walk across the living room to comfort Lovino for some reason. I don't know the reason but the Awesome me didn't butt in.

"Why did you bring me here?" I heard Roderich say to Elizaveta.

"Cause I didn't want to come alone." she said with fake innocence in her voice. Ludwig went and got punch for all of them as I heard the doorbell ring again. 'Maybe this time it could be him' I thought to my Awesome self as I opened the door. Turns out it was England yelling at America who was literally dragging him.

"We brought the masks like you wanted!" America exclaimed.

"Danke!" I responded. I got myself some yellow punch and took some finger sandwiches. As more and more people came through the door I grew sad then eventually dissapointed. After almost everyone arrived, I tapped the keg. I got myself a cup of beer and gave one to Ludwig and Roderich. I forgot that Elizaveta was here so I gave mine to her and I went to get another. I had a few beers before I got a buzz then Antonio started giving out the masks that America and England brought. Greece got a kitten looking one and Turkey didn't wear one because he already had one. Antonio handed Lovino a tomato headband but he refused to wear it Italy took the headband and wore it. Everyone else got more elaborate and 'scarier'. After donning the mask and drinking a few more beers I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket trying not to drop it. It was a text from an unknown number. Normally I would have ignored it but I though 'what the hell' and opened the text. The text read, This is Romania, sorry I couldn't come to the party. I am dealing with an illness. I will talk to you tomorrow. I responded, Ok thanx for letting me know. and shut the text. After a while everyone was having a really great time. We all had our masks on and we were taking pictures. All of a sudden I heard Lovino shout,

"ANTONIO, DON'T DO THAT!" I looked over to see that Antonio was pulling on the little Italian's curl.

"What's wrong, Lovi?" Antonio aske with a little smirk on his face.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S WRONG!" Lovino shouted the headbutt Antonio in the stomach. After Antonio got up and spit blood he went to get more punch. Lovino crossed his arms and walked over to the little tomato snacks. After a while I started to realize the roar of the party, everyone dancing and drinking and having a good ole time. The sound was so fantastic that the thought of Romania was pushed to the depths of my Awesome mind. I drank lots of beer and partied along with everyone else. At one point in the party everyone was grinding and Francis was completely naked. Nobody cared to notice that he had no clothes on. After the party had reahed its peak the house started to clear out a bit and people were passing out here and there. I checked my phone to see what time it was. I could barely make out the numbers on my phone my vision was so foggy. It was about 4 in the morning when the party finally stopped and people were passed out in the yard and on the floor in the house. Some people were still awake and falling asleep. I didn't care much so I passed out right where I stood. I woke up about and hour later because I didn't feel to well and my chest started burning and I had butterflies so I went to the bathroom and washed my face then I went to an empty room and lie on the ground for a little bit. "What the hell could the Awesome me be feeling?" I asked myself still grasping my chest.

"It could be love." said a voice from the closet.

"Dafuq? Who's there?" I asked Awesomely

"Me." said the voice as he revealed himself. The voice was Francis stumbling out of the closet with nothing on.

"Love." I said a little stunned as the pain went away a little.

"Who would the Awesome me have feelings for?" then a picture of Romania popped into my mind and I realized that I may have feelings for Romania because the pain only happened when I was around him or thought about him.

"Oh, I know n-" I was cut off by the fact that Francis had passed out and he was snoring away so I decided to do the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun was like the devil beating my head with a sledgehammer. I sat up on the floor and checked my phone to see what time it was but instead of seeing the time I saw that I had two missed calls and three texts. Both of the calls were from Ludwig asking why I wasn't at the world meeting and the texts were from Romania asking me to meet him after the world meeting. I felt awful so I took a shower and after I got out I noticed this beautiful, greasy aroma of bacon wafting through the house so I got dressed and drug myself to the kitchen to find the culprit of the smell. It was Antonio and Francis lugging themselves through the kitchen making breakfast. None of us spoke a word to each other until Francis uttered the magical words, "Breakfast is ready."

"Alright!" I tried to exclaim but my head was pounding. Antonio got a plate and Francis and I followed and we all got some delicious food to satisy our hangovers. We all sat down not saying a word and ate to our hangover's content. After we were done eating Francis and Antonio got ready and I asked where they were going after they went to the door.

"To the world conference." Francis said unhappily.

"Wait will we even make it?" Antonio asked.

"We may be really late but at least we will make it, right?" Francis responded grogily

"Are you going Prussia?" Antonio asked me

"Nah, I think I'll hang out here" I said laying back on the couch.

"Alright." Francis said as he walked out closing the door softly. I lay on the couch for a little bit just laying there to lay there. Then I went to a park outside the conference building and sat on a bench looking down and covering my head for a little bit until I heard Romania's soft voice.

"Is this seat taken?" he said. I looked up and he was smiling a little. I scooted over and he sat next to me we talked until the moon was out. We went on like this for a few weeks before he asked me to go to dinner with him. I happily obliged and as we walked to a Romanian restaurant Romania was fond of I held his umbrella until we reached the restaurant. When we approached the doors, I held them open and as he entered I folded up the umbrella. One of the guys took the umbrella and put it in a closet looking thing. We went ot the table and I pulled the chair out for Romania and he said his thanks then I sat down and a waiter asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Mi-ar place vinul roșu vă rog." Romania said in his soft kind voice. I asked for beer and Romania had to translate because I didn't speak Romanian.

"Eu voi fi cu faptul că, în doar un minut." the waiter said with a smile. The waiter came with the drinks and asked something and Romania answered.

"What should I get?" I asked

"Try the Ghiveci." Romania said pointing to a picture on his menu.

"Ghiveci?" I said mispronouncing the word completly.

"Yes, Ghiveci is a very good Romanian dish."

"Okay I'll try it." I said Awesomely eager to try this dish. The waiter came backa nd Romania ordered for the both of us in Romanian. I sat back Awesomely awkward and then I started to wonder 'Why doesn't Romania have a heavy accent?'

"Rumänien?"

"Yes, Prusia? What's wrong?"

"Why don't you have a heavy accent?"

"What?" Romania said confused then he answered with a little smile and a giggle,"Oh, that's because I have practiced speaking English for quite a while."

"Oh Awesome, when do you find the time to practice?"

"Any free time I have."

"That's Awesome." I said

"I guess. The English language is actually quite hard to grasp."

"Tell me about it." I said as the waiter came back with our food.

"Ghiveci pentru tine și tu." The waiter said as he set the food down

"Mulțumesc." Romania answered

"Bun venit dumneavoastră." The waiter said with a little smile. All of what was next sounded like crazy gibberish to me. Then my attention turned to the stew. It looked kind of weird but it smelled Awesome. I looked at my table settings and there was more than one spoon. I just grabbed one and Romania looked at me funny and asked, "Do you know what you are doing?"

"Ja of course, the Awesome me knows exactly what to do."

"Are you sure? You grabbed the wrong spoon."

"I did?"

"Yes, Prusia, you did."

"Oh." I said a little embarrassed. How was I supposed to know which spoon to use! Romania showed me which one and I grabbed then I tasted the stew. It was Awesome! The perfect blend of vegetables and spices. All of the flavors made my taste buds dance an Aweosome dance.

"Do you like it?" Romania asked as he set his napkin neatly next to his bowl.

"Like it? I love it!" I said excitedly. Romania giggled a little and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly. We finished our bowls of stew and we were too full for dessert when the waiter came and asked so we left. I payed for the bill and we headed out. It was pretty late so I offered to walk Romania home. When we reached his house, i walked him up the steps and gave him his umbrella. Romania stared at his umbrella for a little while then looked at me.

"Thank you, Prusia."

"For wha-" I was interrupted by Romania kissing me on the cheek.

"For that." He answered as he walked inside his house. I touched my cheek in shock and walked home. When I reached home I couldn't stop smiling. I decided to sit on my couch and watch T.V. before I took a shower and went to bed.


End file.
